1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a memory system and a method of detecting an error in the memory system, and more particularly, to a method of performing a cyclic redundancy check operation in a memory system, and a memory controller using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices are used to store data, and are classified into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. The characteristics of the memory devices may vary according to using environment, the number of uses or using time. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a technique to effectively check errors that occur in a data transmitting process in a memory system including the memory devices.